


Desire

by spicyhope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Badass Hannibal, Badass Will, Dark Will, Hannibal Loves Will, He always did heh, How Do I Tag, Hunting, M/M, Oh there's more, Possessive Hannibal, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, author sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhope/pseuds/spicyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, now he got it. Will wanted Hannibal.</p><p>God, Will wanted Hannibal in some primal, wild way animals want each other. Untamed and full of teeth. </p><p>Will wanted him and had chased him in a chaste way since he finally understood him. A glimpse of his arms just killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa it's me again! This happened just because of Camila (likeaphyton), bc she's my prompt diva, so I want to thank her and phuuuraise her!!  
> English is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake.  
> THANKS FOR READING YOU PRETTY PEOPLE!!  
> Edit: found the source of a beautiful poem I slipped in there, it actually gave me the essence to write this, it is by Clementine von Radics, Want. My people helped me find it, thanks commenters!!!

As Claire De Lune echoed softly around the kitchen, Hannibal started preparing dinner. Will sat at the corner of counter, closing his lips around the glass containing his favourite wine, flashbacks filling his head to the point it felt hard to breathe.

Hannibal was by his side

Oh, here they went again.

They were having their first hunt together after their fall. Dead end street. Street lamps flickering. It was almost hilarious to Will that groups of rapists actually got to dark spots and tried to lure their victims without any interruption. Their cliche choice of place and rude behavior sealed their destiny.

Will and Hannibal moved naturally. Will in the light. Hannibal in the shadows. The thugs wooed at Will as he passed, coming to a stop right in front of them.

"Looking for some fun, fag? 'Cause you look like a little cock sucker looking for a shag!" The bigger man shouted, his british accent slurred from booze. The bottles scattered on the cold, hard ground, some in pieces.

He had a lot of options. The broken glass, the knife in his pocket, the long cord of his pocket watch. Surely, he could do some damage to this damned pig, but he wouldn't ruin today's dinner. The other two men, not as tall, were at his back, in positions that reminded him of his trained dogs, ready to attack.

Will decided to act when maroon eyes met his, his cord easyly in hand, kicking the bigger man in the knee and sliding his cord around his neck. His feet barely touched the ground, as the victim fought for his miserable life. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hannibal. One dog at the ground, fatal wound at the neck making blood ooze beautify across Hannibal's hands. He lifted the sleeves of his expensive shirt.

His own victim, choking, made an effort to smash Will's head against the wall, making his vision blur. Quickly taking action, when the man charged at him, Will snaped his neck. The crack was absolutely vicious. Enough pressure to take him down but not enough to kill him yet.

Hannibal serving him another glass of wine took Will's head out of his trail of thought. He hummed in enjoyment, deciding not to break the comfortable silence. His mind drifted back to his flashbacks slowly.

The breath left him, and he watched Hannibal as he manhandled the thug to the ground; the man groaned, but didn't get up. Hannibal took his time to rub at his arm, getting down and mounting his hunt with an iron grip against his throat. The veins at Hannibal's arms and neck bulged beautifully with the effort, the masculine smell of sweat in the air, the always arranged hair falling from it's place as he finally lost his composure. Will's eyes gleaned, darker, his breath leaving him faster, and he wasn't sure if Hannibal realized that it was because of him. He watched the man squirm under virile impact.

The same impact being used on the final product of their hunt: Hannibal, with sleeves lifted and apron tightly wrapped around his waist, slaped and massaged the meat, as if he was making a show for Will. He has been watching Hannibal cook since they met, yet he still feels the same kind of lust he felt for the first time. Hannibal used his strengths with a completely different purpose now. He destroyed something ugly and impure, but now he was transforming it into something beautiful, neatly arranged, like a masterpiece. Hannibal never failed to charm Will with his art, it was something he would never stop to desire.

Oh, now he got it. Will wanted Hannibal.

God, Will wanted Hannibal in some primal, wild way animals want each other. Untamed and full of teeth.

Will wanted him and had chased him in a chaste way since he finally understood him. A glimpse of his arms just killed him.

His eyes wantonly found Hannibal's maroon ones, his intentions clear as crystalline water, and their dance started again. Will touched Hannibal's arm, tracing the veins and scars, warm skin trying to lure him closer. He shook the knife away from Hannibal's hand with his other hand, turning the oven off too. "Will?" Hannibal asked, as if he was asking for permission to go further.

Lips crushing his was all the response Hannibal was getting from Will. Warm skin under hungry fingers, being devoured by their touch, but they needed more. Will tore Hannibal's clothes apart, which if it wasn't him, sure would have lead to another well cooked dish of meat on the table, but won points for creativity and desperation. They kissed until their sore lips were hurting and they were both naked, so Hannibal turned Will around the counter, roughly prepping him with his long fingers and some spit. It was so out of character for Hannibal to do such a thing that Will guessed he was as desperate as he was, and it made it even hotter when he heard something akin to a growl and the word "Mine". Hannibal's fingers made him squirm in both pain and pleasure, and the feeling of being invaded like that was absolutely filthy, Will couldn't help but let his desperate moans scape his mouth.

When he decided he was ready, he pushed back against his fingers, begging silently for more. Hannibal took his fingers off to grip Will by the hips as he guided himself inside of the heat of his lover. Will's eyes closed and his mouth agape, they moved together like two beasts, but he knew Hannibal was holding back. "H- Hah- Hannibal" was all he could manage before he was manhandled onto his back, face to face with Hannibal, legs around his waist, fucked hard into oblivion.

Hannibal's thrusts were getting frantic and uncontrolled, his teeth marking the sensitive skin of Will's neck, and the pleasure was reaching a climax for Will, who came harder than he ever had in his life, untouched. The contractions of the hot wet hole around Hannibal's dick forced his orgasm out of him with a grunt and a hard bite on Will's neck, enough to draw blood. Tired and sweaty limbs returned to the floor, but Will let his head rest against Hannibal's shoulder. Then it clicked for Hannibal. This was a declaration.

"Oh, my dear Will..." Hannibal let out with a shaky breath. 

"I feel dumb for not realizing I love you before." Will made an effort to hug him with his tired arms, hiding his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck.

"Don't. We can bath and celebrate now." Hannibal kissed his head. "Now that we finally reciprocate all of our feelings."

"Celebrate our new life together." Will huffed with a smile.

 


End file.
